


Hadiarn Cross

by torylove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Magic, Orphanage, Powerful Harry, Rituals, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torylove/pseuds/torylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom riddle was awarded the Defense Against Dark Arts position. Using his intelligence and slytherin personality he works to rule and change the magical world through politics and subtly. Albus Dumbledore opposes Toms every move. Harry Potter was raised in an orphanage much like Tom. He is cold, intelligent, and determined to succeed(not evil). Old magic and Pure blood traditions. </p><p>I have no idea about pairings at this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> long time reader first time writer. I'm unsure were this story will end. I have all the way up to first year planned but with each new chapter the story changes a bit. comments and advice appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> OK I haven't heard back from the person who was going to edit so I'm just going to move forward. If grammar is your heel to die on then run for your life and do not read. 
> 
> Thanks hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

 

Chapter 1

James Potter stood with his head against the window thinking over his life.

He had two very wealthy loving parents who spoiled him rotten , went to Hogwarts one of the best magical schools in the world where he met three friends who quickly became the brothers he never had, he was top of his class with barely even trying, popular, and had more fun playing pranks and running through the ancient castle halls then most have in four life times.

When standing in the head boy and girl cabin on the train at the start of his seventh year wearing his head boy and Quidditch captain badges his smile couldn't be bigger his life could not of worked out better. Then he felt two hand shove him out of the way not being ready for the shove James Potter fell ungracefully on his behind .

" You better not mess this up for me potter " James stared up at his one and only hitch in his flawless life Lily Evans.

Long thick red hair, clear bright green eyes , smooth pale skin with a twelve freckles on her cheeks six on each side James had counted them many time over the last two years, tall and lean, the smartest witch in a decade. She only had two flaws the first was that she was a muggle born this did not bother James in the least but it did take some convincing to get his parents mainly his mothers approval.

After some slight investigation on his mother part IE. Hiring a private investigator, scrying and a couple of blood test how his mother got Lily's blood with out her knowing James would never know he was finally given both parents blessing to pursue a relationship.

This brought him to her second flaw the one that concerned him the most his dream girl, the love of his life absolutely loathed his very existence.

When he informed his mother of this dilemma she just sniffed and said "James you are half Potter and half Black you were born impressive stop chasing her like some commoner."

Remembering his mothers words James stood up , bushed his self off, and gave his most charming smile " I will do my best to represent Hogwarts and The Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter Miss Evans."

Then he went right into some of the ideas he wanted to implement as head boy.

James didn't miss the confused then contemplating look that went across Lily's face.

Yes James thought this year is going to be different,

And it was Lily and him had become tentative friends and James had hope for their future.

Then on Halloween his parents pasted away.

They said his father's heart stopped in his sleep and with every Potter generation throughout history a couple of minutes later his mother also pasted in her sleep.

It was part of the bond that he most feared Lily would reject.

It was a hard couple months but his brothers and Lily stood by him and helped him through the worst of it.

By the end of Christmas holiday James was starting to pull himself together.

Then Lily came back in shambles her parents died in a car accident and her sister the only family member she had left told her she never wanted to see her again.

James put all courting plans to the side and just focused on being the best friend Lily could have and before he knew it exams came and went and he was on the train on his way home.

He was a little nervous it would be the first time at the manor without his parents but both Lily and Sirius would be there both of them without their own homes to go too.

James stood up straight and looked over at his Lily

He was no longer under the delusion that his life was perfect but for the last three years he has been happy.

Soon after moving home he finally got up enough nerve to ask Lily out and to James utter surprise she enthusiastically said yes.

They both admitted to feelings of love and after five months of an intense passionate relationship they decided to bond Lily agreed to a traditional Potter bond ritual and to honor his parents they completed the bond on Halloween night.

Two years later on July 31, 1980 Hadrian (Harry) James Potter was born.

Tonight was there third anniversary and he couldn't love his Lily more but on this day that they normally would be celebrating instead they where hiding in a small cottage that his family owned.

Unbeknownst to most of the wizarding world there was a war going on between those who believed in practicing old magic and following pure blood traditions and those who feel that old magic is dark and that old traditions are unfair to the rising population of muggleborns who have been increasingly entering our world.

The Potters where not sure on which side they belonged.

James from a long-standing pure blood family that could trace their lineage back to Godric Gryffindor himself raised with the old traditions and even bonded his wife with one.

James could not imagine life without them it would feel like abandoning magic herself but on the other hand there was Lily

They both agreed to stay neutral and just see how things worked out but this did not pan out well for the Potter because some how James, Lily and most importantly Harry has been dragged right into the center of this obscure war.

James heard a crack and turned quickly back to the window.

"Lily its him. Take Harry upstairs and start everything we have planned."

"Are you sure? isn't a little drastic to do it already ? He did say he just wanted to talk." Lily asked holding a sleeping Harry close to her chest.

James strolled quickly over to her and kissed Harry on the head then stared in his Lily's eyes.

He knew she felt the foreboding feeling too because her eyes where already watering and she was biting her lip like she always did to try to stop herself from crying.

" Just in case Lily bear after he leaves and we are safe we can undo everything."

Lily nodded not able to talk and turned around to go up stairs.

"Lily" James called she looked back at him "love you always" he said before turning around to face the door.

Lily watched him straighten his back ,raise his head high then she felt him call the family magic to him at that moment she was not looking at James Potter her silly husband but at the lord of the The Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter and she knew there was only one option for them in this war so Lily called the family magic that was her due and ascended the stairs with her back straight and with head held high.

She was a muggle born no more she now was Lady Lillian Elizabeth Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily entered the room they prepared in a daze.

She mechanically walked around the room lighting each candle slowly chanting the familiar words of protection "Diva de tenebra, Diva de die, Ego desidero tuus praesidium".

over the last year she chanted these words so many times that she could and has said them in her sleep.

As Lily said the last word "amor" she awoke from her daze abruptly as if someone dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on her.

She was completely aware of her surroundings and unlike the slight comfort she felt all the other times after performing the protection charm this time the air felt alive.

Lily was not considered the smartest witch of her generation for nothing she read everything there was to know about this particular spell the history the theory and what it should accomplish.

She knew it was a pray for aid but she never really put any religious belief in it.

To her it was just a spell , a tool just like all magic.

Was it different because she finally excepted the family magic or was it because the need was so great? She was not sure.

Standing in the middle of the circle Lily began putting her family affairs in order.

" I Lady Lillian Elizabeth Potter of the The Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter claim the right of protection as the final line of defense as my right and duty as lady potter.

The enemy is at the door and our house is on the brink of destruction.

All potter accounts and gold are now on lock down not a nut too be spent, taken, or depleted until claimed by lord potter with blood, and magic willingly given.

leaving only the heir trust which may be unlocked once the heir reaches the age of eleven and only with proof of blood willingly given.

The potter house holds, property and heirlooms are now on lockdown.

Heirlooms shall be returned to main potter vault to be claimed by lord Potter with blood and magic willingly given.

The potter cloak and heir ring shall be left in the heir vault only to be claimed by heir after reaching the eleventh year of birth with proof of blood willingly given."

Lily took a breath preparing herself for the last part the one James and her had argued about constantly.

To Lily it was giving up before even putting up a fight.

James said its like playing chess looking at the big picture Lily and him were just pawns and Harry was the queen.

There was no way for them to beat the other sides king but they could set Harry up to win the game.

"We have to do this for Harry."

She could do nothing but agree with him she would do anything for her son.

" I Lady Lillian Elizabeth Potter of the The Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter bound the potter family magic in trust for lord Potter not to be taken or claimed.

None shall have claim either in guardianship or by right of conquest.

At this time of bounding the Potter magic is free of any holds and claims and mine to bound.

The Potter family magic shall only be unbound by blood and magic willing given by lord Potter. So mote it be".

As soon as she said the last word she could feel the lost of the magic that she had accepted for the first time that day and the lost was devastating Lily couldn't even imagine how James felt who has lived and breathed with it since reaching maturity.

Lily slowly lowered herself down to the ground laying Harry down on a blanket in the middle of the protection circle .

Tears were already flowing down her eyes she bent down and kissed his forehead "love you always Harry ".

Sitting up straight she reached for the necklace that she has worn since the day after her bonding with James the one left to her by James's mother.

When Lily woke the morning after her bonding she looked over at James who was still sleeping sprawled out naked across the bed with the biggest grin on his face she could not help but mirror the expression .

She was married! No not just married she was bonded for life and Lillian Elizabeth Potter Nee Evans could not be happier.

She slowly removed his legs and arms from her person and quietly crept from the room.

She headed towards the kitchen to make her husband breakfast the house elfs where not going to be happy but she was determined to provide their first meal as lord and lady Potter.

As she entered the kitchen a house elf popped in front of her.

Lily stood up straight and prepared herself for a very intense argument when she noticed which elf was standing in front of her she paused It was Dory James's mothers personal house elf.

Over the last three years Lily went out of her way to remember each elf and acknowledge them as much as possible.

it was one thing she had a hard time excepting and no matter how much she tried the thought of having slaves would always fill wrong to her.

Dory was different then the rest of the house elfs.

The other elfs popped around the house happy to serve not just James but her and Sirius too but not once in three years has she been approached by Dory.

Lily only knew her name because she once saw James kneeling down beside the elf whispering quietly to her when they noticed her James gave the elf a big hug than she popped away.

She was confused because even though James was always very polite to the house elfs she had never seen him treat one with such care.

"That was Dory my mothers personal house elf " He said noticing her confusion then he left the room with no other explanation.

Lily didn't question him again. From that day forward she couldn't help but notice Dory .

"Miss Jamie's bonded Dory give this to you" Dory said holding out a small box.

"hello Dory its nice to finally talk to you" Lily said giving one of her friendliest smile.

"Miss Jamie's bonded Dory give this to you" Dory just repeated herself holding the box higher up.

Lily was taken aback the house elf was staring at her very determinedly holding the box with an iron grip.

"what is it Dory?" Lily tried to talk to the elf again.

"Miss Jamie's bonded Dory give this to you" Dory said again but this time with a slight quiver to her voice like she was going to start crying.

Lily did not want to hurt the poor elfs feelings so she took the package without asking any more questions.

Once the package was in her hands she forgot all about the house elf all she could think was that she needed to open the small box.

She quickly removed the lid and before it barely registered what was inside the box Lily took out and put on a golden cross necklace.

Only to come out of the trance when she heard Dory say "thank you miss" and pop away.

Lily was startled she had no idea what just happen she went to remove the necklace but it would not budge. Then memories of a past conversation that she never knew she had come back to her and Lillian Elizabeth Potter Nee Evans was very angry the nerve of these pure bloods if James's mother was still alive she would have one pissed off daughter in-law to deal with.

James came into the kitchen startling Lily from her thoughts " hey are you making breakfast " he said with a bit of a forced smile.

" yes I was planning to" she said still trying to get her thoughts in order

" I was hoping to surprise you in bed " Lily looked over at the clock surprised that over an hour had passed since she entered the kitchen

"I'm a little surprised that I don't have an army of angry house elfs in here upset that I would dare touch their kitchen" She said with a forced chuckle. "

Actually about that you wont be seeing any of the elves today. Do you remember Dory my moms house elf?"

Having almost a premonition on where this conversation was going Lily couldn't bring herself to speak so she just nodded.

"Well she passed away this morning. That is actually why I am up Binky popped in to tell me and to ask if they could perform the Potter house elf honor ceremony even though she wasn't an actual Potter house elf".

Lily was shocked "What do you mean Dory wasn't a Potter house elf?"

"Oh I thought you knew she was my mothers personal elf the one my mother was given at birth.

Even though my mother was Lady Potter she was always a Black first and those blacks are a paranoid bunch my father had to agree that Dory would always remain strictly hers along with a hundred other clauses.

He was lucky he didn't have to sign over his first son just to marry her."

I was actually surprised that Dory did not pass away at the same time my mother did since it is part of the Black's house elf bond "to live, serve and die for their masters".

Lily made a face of discuss

"Yea I don't agree with that either but the Blacks have never been known for being the nicest pure blood family." James said mimicking Lily's expression of distaste.

"so why didn't she?""die I mean?" Lily asked

"That day you saw me talking to her that is what we were talking about.

She said my mother gave her a job to do and that she couldn't honor my mother by dying until she completed my mothers last order.

It was real hard on her.

house elfs get there magic from the bond they form with their masters and since Dory wouldn't or couldn't bond with me she barely had enough magic to keep herself alive.

I'm guessing she finally was able to fulfill my moms last order" He said pointedly looking at the now empty box sitting on the table.

Lily followed his gaze when she realize that what he was referring to was the necklace that was permanently glued to her chest she was devastated.

She killed poor Dory by taken that god forsaken box.

Her feeling must have been obvious because James came quickly over and held her in a tight hug "oh none of that Lily bear It was time for her to go."

Lily went to interrupt but James stopped her "no Lily you did nothing wrong if anything you helped Dory.

She has been in pain since the day my mother died and now she finally has found peace."

Lily hugged James back and let her tears run down her face she cried for Dory, For feelings of betrayal she now harbored towards James's mother and for the small rift she could already feel separating her from her new husband.

Lily knew she could never tell James about what the locket revealed to her.

She would feel horrible if it made him think badly of his deceased mother and more importantly she would never forgive him if he even a little agreed with what his mother did to her.

So Lily stayed quite and surprisingly James never asked her about the package she received from his mother or the brand new golden cross that she never took off.

Now staring at the cross in her hands she could kick herself.

If she would have focused more on what James's mother said to her and less on her righteous anger over being more or less oblivated she would have been able to accomplish so much more.

She would have excepted the family magic so much sooner and would have known that James and her time was soon running out.

Instead of just finding out a few moments ago when she was walking up the stairs she would have had months to prepare just like all the past generations of lady Potters.

Lily in her anger could not forgive the last lady Potter on what she felt was a betrayal enough to even consider accepting the family magic subconsciously it was her way of saying take your high and mighty pure blood traditions and shove it.

Lily pushed her guilt away and focused on the cross for the first time not feeling anger when looking at it but feeling the love Dorea Potter must have pored into it.

Lily flipped it over and looked at the back of the cross for the first time. Lily was unable to hold in a small chuckle because right there etched on the cross was her son's name Hadrian and of course Lady Dorea Potter Nee Black would never use such a common nickname as Harry.

Placing the necklace around Harry's neck with his name Hadrian showing Lily began applying as many spells as she could. Binding, anti-thievery, small protection against small hexes and on and on until Lily's vast knowledge of charms ran out.

Now there was only one more ritual to perform. Lily hesitated for a moment not doubting what she was about to do just not sure if it was the right time.

Then she heard James yell "Run Lily! Save Harry!"

Without a second thought Lily took the ritual knife that was beside her and cut her hand.

Holding it over the cross which was laying above harry"s heart she began her last chant.

Not until Lily felt the last of her magic flow out of her body did she realize that house had become very quite and that half of her heart-felt empty. "oh James" she whispered .

Lily never felt so weak in her life but she knew she had to get out of the room before he found them.

She couldn't let him have any idea what magic was preformed here tonight.

Grabbing Harry Lily stumble out of the room shutting the door behind her.

staggering down the hall barely keeping herself on her feet she took one look back at the now empty room to see nothing but a wall. feeling positive that the potter magic would keep the room hidden for the next lord potter she turned back around entering Harry's nursery and got ready to take her last stand.

When he found them Harry was a sleeping in his crib peacefully without any signs of the vast amount of blood and magic that was pored onto him just minutes prior.

Lily stood in front of his crib one arm holding onto the wall trying to support her weakening body and the other hand holding her now useless wand. "Please not harry" She yelled when he entered the room .

"step aside, step aside you silly girl"

"please spare harry kill me instead" Lily begged

"if I must" he said in a disapproving voice.

then Lily saw a green light fly towards her and for a couple of seconds knew no more.

When she awoke it was to see the man who had destroyed her whole family standing over a body with red hair.

"What a waste " he said shaking his head in disappointment .

Then her tuned towards Lily.

"Hello Mister Potter I am afraid this might hurt a bit"

It hit Lily he was not looking at her but at Harry.

The ritual worked she was inside of the necklace.

She was Happy to be with Harry and horrified she would never see James again.

"Lily"

she jumped well as much as a spirit stuck inside a necklace could jump "James" she whispered

"yea its me Lily bear "

Focusing on the voice Lily found herself standing in room that resembled their living room with James standing in front of her.

" what are you doing here? I thought you would move on?"

He shook his head " Not without out you Lily" he said wrapping his arms around her

"The bounding " she whispered James only nodded his head.

Both turned their attention back to Harry and the man who was waving a wand at him. "We wont be able to do much just a nudge here and there. Giving him my magic was the most important part." James nodded "It will have to be enough "

Then Harry started screaming and not even the presence of her in-laws entering the room or the prospect of spending eternity with her mother in-law took Lily's attention away from the man she hoped would one day have an untimely terribly painful death.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Hadrian Cross

July 28, 1990

"chocolate frog" Tom said with as much dignity as one can say such a thing .

The Gargoyle moved quickly out of his way and Tom began walking immediately up the stairs.

He was pretty sure he knew why he was being called to the Headmasters office his magic flared in annoyance if Albus would give him the list all at once he wouldn't have to see the bastard so many times during the summer.

The door swung open as soon as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Good morning Tom " He heard Albus greet him before the door fully opened .

Seriously who did he take him for a first year why knowing who is at the door would be impressive to children every professor has the same spell on their door.

Like him the other professors did not feel it was needed to pretend that it was some great magic.

Tom kept his face carefully blank being sure to hide all signs of his earlier annoyance .

"You wanted to see me Albus ?"

"Yes Tom, there seems to be another child in need of your help." Albus's eyes where twinkling as he handed Tom the letter.

He took the letter with out even looking down.

"you know as well as I do they could have used my help a long time before now" Tom was unable to control all of his anger.

" oh my boy not this again. As I said when you were trying to pass this law we are a school Tom not a social service agency . The book was not created by the founders to be used in such away."

Tom went to interrupt

"No Tom I am not going to fight with you again .You are able to "rescue" them one whole year before they turn eleven and you have your little announcement at the beginning of each school year if you feel this is not fair maybe you will have more luck when you bring it up at the Wizengamot again this year." Albus said loosing his twinkle a little .

" I would have more luck if you would not actively protest against me each year" tom snarled .

"Tom my boy when will you realize not everyone who grows up around muggles is treated the same way you were"

Toms magic flared how dare he bring up his childhood "Good day headmaster " Tom marched quickly out of the room before he lost his temper and/or his job.

Tom apparated outside Saint Angus Orphanage.

He never been to this particular orphanage but it looked as run down and as uncared for as all the rest.

He really hated being the one to "rescue" the children but the ends justified the means.

These children will always remember him as there savior a couple of annoying hours and he had a loyal follower for life.

It was not the reason he started this program but one he quickly utilized after his first couple visits.

An old unpleasant lady opened the door before he could knock

"Hello " Tom said with his most charming smile " I am here to adopt one of your orphans"

A look of surprise passed over her face "oh come right in sir."

A half an hour later some confundus charms and a couple obliviates Tom was finally being shown to the boy's room.

"Are you sure you want him? We have some very nice boys that you probably will be happier with?

Tom just looked at the lady. "I have only come for Hadrian".

She hesitated "He's definitely got a place with you, you say?" Tom just nodded "And nothing I say can change that?"

She squinted at him as though deciding whether or not to trust him. Apparently she decided she could, because she said in a sudden rush, "He scares the other children."

"You mean he is a bully?" Tom drawled in an almost bored voice.

"I think he must be," she said, frowning slightly, "but it's very hard to catch him at it. There have been incidents... nasty things ..."

Tom had enough he has had this same conversation almost every time he has collected one of his orphans. this is why magical children should not be raised with filthy muggles.

"Which room is his madam?" Tom interrupted barely hiding his impatience.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hadrian sighed as he laid down the last of the books that he borrowed from the library that week.

It really was unfair that he could only borrow three books at a time.

He knew this was a restriction that only he and the other orphans had not that they even cared since they probably haven't read three books in their entire lives let alone in a two week span.

But Hadrian didn't expect Life to be fair he didn't even believe in it.

Every day he studied and planned for his future.

He knew he was extremely smart and special nothing like the idiotic commoners that infested the orphanage that he was stuck in.

One day they would regret the way they restricted him but right at this moment he was absolutely bored and restless.

He felt a surge from his necklace and his hand automatically came up to grasp the cross that hung from his neck.

His fingers traced the engraving that spelled his name.

The necklace was another indication that he was special.

It has been around his neck since the day he arrived at the orphanage if not longer.

Whomever dropped him off left him on the front porch in a basket, no note and no blanket in November.

The matron who found him once told him when he was six years old about the day he was found.

She said he was surprisingly warm when she pulled him out of the basket. They looked everywhere for a note but none was found and the only type of identifications they found was the name Hadrian on his cross. So that was his name Hadrian Cross.

Even at six Hadrian had a hard time not rolling his eyes at this.

Another pulse and Hadrian relaxed a little.

The cross was pure gold.

He only knew this because the orphanage had people come and look at it over the years.

They were always very excited and happy to take the necklace off the poor orphans hands.

Hadrian only ever smirked at them and did not fight as they tried to take the necklace from him.

He even once was given a pound before the man tried to take it off.

Hadrian quickly put it in his pocket and wished it safe and hidden with all of his might.

After an hour the man gave up tugging and pulling and finally resigned himself that he wouldn't be getting the necklace Then he demanded the pound back but it was no longer in Hadrian's pocket.

Since Hadrian was standing in front of him the whole time he couldn't accuse him of hiding it.

Later when Hadrian was putting on his shoes he felt something inside one of them and their was the pound.

He first noticed his wish magic (embarrassingly this is what he called it at five years old) when he was surrounded by some of the older children. They were demanding his necklace and pushing and kicking him.

He wished to get away and pop he was back in his room.

That day was the most exciting because he was more special than even he thought and the worse because now the other children didn't just think he was a freak they knew it.

He practiced his wish magic every chance he got but was dissatisfied.

It got him out of some close calls and even provided extra food when he was very hungry but it only worked some of the time.

Hadrian needed not only be able to protect himself he needed to have them fear him. When he was done with them they wouldn't even dare to look his direction.

When he was eight he found the oldest boy in the orphanage John who was 17 years old standing in his room holding his pound.

"Give it back ! " Hadrian demanded

John paused almost unsure then shook his head "no freak boy, what are you going to do tell? No one will believe you."

John started heading towards the door and Hadrian didn't feel like wishing he never felt so angry in his life.

"Hurt him! Make him bleed! " Hadrian commanded.

And then there was screaming and blood everywhere and his room was suddenly filled with people who started screaming too once they saw John .

Hadrian just stood as far back as he could and watched the faces of horror and fear run across everyone's face his fist tightly wrapped around his pound and fighting to keep a smile off his face and then everything went black.

Since then he worked with his magic so much that sometimes he could just think something and it happened.

In the beginning he would become very tired if he used his magic too much.

He didn't pass out like he did that first time with John but he wouldn't be able to walk or use more magic for hours.

But every day he got stronger and feeling his magic became easier.

The children no longer teased or tried to steal from him.

Another pulse from his necklace and Hadrian was starting to think a nap might be a good idea.

He stood to do just that when someone knocked on his door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Harry there is someone here to see you"   
Mrs. Wagner said in a sickeningly fake voice. 

 

Hadrian worked to control the anger that spiked from hearing that mundane nickname. 

 

Before he could respond the door swang open revealing a man who was dressed very meticulous in a obviously expensive suite. 

 

Hadrian immediately lost the fake smile he had prepared for his visitor.   
Rich people did not adopt from this orphanage and only people he knew that could afford a suite like that were doctors.

 

"How do you do Hadrian? " the man said stepping fully into the room shutting the door firmly behind him causing Mrs. Wagner to yelp as it closed in her face.

 

"Who are you!" Hadrian ask more forcefully than he intended too.   
He tried to calm himself and think. He knew this day might come.   
The man merely raised his eyebrow at Hadrian's poor manners.  
"I am professor Riddle. " 

 

"'Professor'?" repeated Hadrian . He looked wary. "Is that like 'doctor'? What are you here for? Did she get you in to have a look at me?"

 

A look of disgust flashed across Tom's face at the mere thought of him be mistaken for a muggle doctor.  
"No I am no doctor " 

 

"I don't believe you," said Hadrian. "She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth!"  
Hadrian spoke the last three words with his command magic pushing as much power into it as he could. 

 

Riddle barely even twitched . He calmly pulled a stick out and gave it a little swish. 

 

The next thing Hadrian knew he felt a shock of pain run through his body.

 

"Ahhh " he yelled backing up quickly from the man. 

 

"Now are you ready to listen or do you need another demonstration?" 

Hadrian nodded quickly not wanting to experience the shock again.

 

"As I said I am professor Riddle and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school when you turn eleven and a place at my orphanage now." 

 

Hadrian's first reaction was to yell and call this man a lier but that stick did magic like his magic so he took a couple breaths and calmly asked "why would I want to go to your school or orphanage? I am fine where I am."

 

Professor Riddle slowly looked around the bare worn down room. 

"Ah I can see why you need some motivation to leave this place. It does seem quite charming "   
The disgust on Riddle's face left no doubt what he really felt about Hadrian's present accommodations. 

Hadrian's magic started to build with agitation. Who did this guy think he was? but before he did something that unbeknownst to him he would have tremendously regretted professor Riddle again began to speak. 

 

"Hogwarts is a school for people with special abilities --"

"I'm not mad!"

The professor looked at him doubtfully "mad or not it really doesn't matter because Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic."

 

"Magic? So it is magic what I can do?" Hadrian said breathlessly 

" of course it is you moronic child. What else in the world could it be?"

Hadrian normally would have taken great offense to this but he was to distracted thinking of a school about magic. He would learn how to control his power completely. 

"Are there many other magic users like us ?" Hadrian asked not sure how he felt about this. On one side he was not a freak and would be learning magic but on the other he was not as special as he thought and there would be people who knew more and could be more powerful.

 

"Yes there are many wizards and witches in the world. Of course nothing like the amount of muggles whom have no sense of self preservation and continue to procreate without regards to the planet or its resources. 

 

Hadrian raised his eyebrows in slight shock at the professor's rant. Muggles he was assuming was a word for nonmagic people. This made them sound like a completely different species he liked that idea, to be completely different from the disgusting children living in the orphanage with him. 

 

He would have liked to know more about muggles vs wizards but felt there were more important things he needed to ask. 

 

"The orphanage is it also magical? " "so it only for witches and wizards, no muggles? " 

"Yes, the only children in the orphanage are witches and wizards."   
" We find a few in orphanages and on the streets at ten years old which is the earliest we can get their names from the founder's book but most of our children are muggleborns who are being mistreated by their muggle families. They come after their first year at Hogwarts. 

 

"Coming a year before entering Hogwarts will be very beneficial to you. Muggleborns which is a wizard born from two muggles this is what we will assume you are for now are for the most part looked down on in our society. " 

 

Hadrian did not like the sound of that and stood up to interrupt he wanted to explain that he couldn't be a muggleborn because of his cross. Professor Riddle must not appreciated the idea of being interrupted because he held up his wand in warning and Hadrian quickly sat back down. 

 

" Some old purebloods look down on them because they consider their blood to be dirty and their magic weak.   
While their is some magic that muggleborns can not possess the strength of their magic is only determined by magic herself. 

Most realize that muggleborns are needed to stop problems of inbreeding and except that mother magic blessed them for a reason. 

The biggest prejudice comes from the muggleborns either unknowingly or unwillingness to conform to our society. They enter our society and try to bring their muggle beliefs with them. Then they disregard our traditions and insult our way of life thinking they can improve us with their muggle ideas. " 

 

Hadrian could understand this and was sure he would not have this problem since he already reclassified muggles in his brain as a lesser primates just slightly above monkeys. 

 

"When you come to the orphanage you will be completely immersed in the wizard world hopefully never having to interact with the muggles again unless your job calls for it when you are older. 

You will start classes immediately that will cover culture, religion, and simple spells that most purebloods will know when entering Hogwarts.

A few lucky orphans do get adopted but not many so don't get your hopes up. "

Hadrian sneered like he would want to get adopted. 

 

"There is a lot more you will need to know once you are there but for now you will have to decide if you want a place in my orphanage? If not a teacher will collect you next year for Hogwarts." 

 

Hadrian was feeling a bit overwhelmed it really was a lot to take in . He subconsciously brought his hand to his cross and began to trace his name. The necklace pulsed and he relaxed a little. He noticed Riddle stare at his chest with a thoughtful look in his eyes. 

"Yes professor I would be honored to accept a place at your orphanage. 

 

Professor Riddle nodded with the first sign of approval he had seen since meeting him. Hadrian was shocked that he felt a slight bit of pleasure with that approval. He has never wanted or needed someone's approval before. 

"Good pack only what you absolutely can not live without. We will be providing you with new clothing and all your basic necessities from here on out. " 

 

Hadrian looked around the room out that he had lived in over the last nine years trying to think of what he would miss. A pulse from his necklace confirmed what he was already thinking absolutely nothing.   
"I'm ready sir" 

"Good give me your hand and hold on tight"   
Hadrian blinked slowly trying to understand the instructions while Riddle looked down at him impatiently .  
He stood up tall, and firmly held out his hand.   
He heard a CRACK then he was being squeezed to death.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Hadrian was on his knees dry heaving trying his best not to vomit all over Riddle's shoes.  
"What was that?" He panted out.

Riddle must have noticed because he quickly took a step back removing his shoes from danger.   
"That was apparition a form of magical travel. It will get easier the more you do it."   
"As soon as you compose yourself we can continue on." 

Hadrian's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He quickly slowed his breathing and struggled to his feet. "I'm ready sir " he said a little less breathlessly 

The professor nodded and began to walk.   
Hadrian finally caught his breath enough to look around.   
They were walking up a hill towards a huge manor. He could see a small town off in the distdistance.

"The manor was my fathers , I founded the orphanage 10 years ago when I was finally able to aquire the permits and permission from the Wizgmont.  
The orphanage is run by my employees, volunteers and my money.   
This is not a government funded establishment that gives to everyone equally wither or not they deserve it.   
Everybody who resides here earns it by working as hard as they can to be the best wizards or witches they can be. " 

Riddle stopped suddenly and turned to look Hadrian " I do not mind spending my money or time on you or the other children.   
I see it as a investment towards the magical world but Mr Cross if someone waste my time and or my money I will mind very much so. Do you understand Mr. Cross?"

Hadrian swore the professor's eyes flashed red and in that moment he experienced something he hadn't felt in a couple years fear.   
His cross hummed in response to the fear that shot through his body.   
Hadrian's hand shot up automatically grasping it to calm himself down. " yes sir I will not disappoint you" he quickly reassured the professor'

Riddle's eyes followed his hand to the cross "see that you do not""  
"The village is called Little Hangleton it is about 80% magical and you will be able to explore that part on weekends if you are in good standing.  
The homes of the small amount of muggles who are stubbornly refusing to move no matter how many antimuggle wards we put up have age barriers around them and will redirect you away from that area." 

"Why can't we just force them to leave. I mean they are just muggles with no power to stop us?" Hadrian asked 

A look of furry flashed across Riddle's face "There was a Wizgmont ruling protecting natural muggle habitats. It was passed a year before I inherited this property and states that any muggle owned property be it in the muggle or wizarding world is not allowed to be aquired through means of magic.   
Thankfully once a area is considered completely magical we can put up wards preventing nonmagicals entry.   
Soon this whole area will disappear completely from the muggle maps and history books." 

"Why would our government care so much about muggles " Hadrian asked not liking the sound of this Wizgmont so far. 

"Why indeed Mr. Cross why indeed ." Riddle turned and started towards the manor again without another word. 

The house was very big , it looked old but we'll cared for.  
When they stepped through the gates Hadrian felt a tingle run through his body. Before he could ask about it the door swang open and a lean tall man with dark hair came hurrying out.   
The man was young probably in his mid to late 20's but what was most noticeable to Hadrian was that he was wearing what seemed to be a dress. It was light blue and form fitting . When the man came closer he could see it was only buttoned to the pelvic area then it flared out . Under the dress the man wore very form fitting silk pants in the same shade of blue.   
Hadrian was horrified. He already swore he would embrace the wizarding world and leave all his muggle ideas behind but did this mean that he would have to dress like a girl! 

His expression must of shown what he was thinking because Riddle chuckled "don't worry Mr. Cross Barty is one of the more flamboyant dressers that you will meet. most of us stick to more base colors and robes that are a bit less constricting."

The 10 year old boy part of Hadrian had to struggle to give the professor a smile pretending his words made him feel better. In reality all they did was confirm that yes he would be wearing a dress. A much more manly one he hoped but a dress never the less.

"My lord " the man said while bowing in front of the professor.   
"Barty " Riddle acknowledged the strange man back not showing any reaction to being addressed so formally.   
Hadrian was confused. Did all professor's receive this amount of respect? Or was he a peer of the magical realm ? 

"I have another one for you Barty." Both men turned towards Hadrian Riddle with disinterest and Barty with a slightly hidden look of contempt.   
" Who do you have available to get Mr. Cross settled? " 

Barty thought for a moment "Clearwater has recently taken over as our student resident advisor. "   
"Walters?" Riddle asked 

"He was offered a mentorship with Wilkes and gratefully excepted." Barty explained 

"As he should "replied Riddle 

"Call Clearwater to collect Mr. Cross in the library and then meet me in my office. " Riddle demanded 

"Yes my lord" Barty said then quickly headed back towards the house. 

"Follow me Mr. Cross " Riddle stated then he to turned towards the manor. 

The foyer was grand with vaulted ceilings and a chandler that actually had hundreds of lit candles instead of light bulbs. There was a grand wooden staircase that curved gently up to the second floor balcony. The whole place smelled of wood, candles and some weird electric smell he couldn't quite identify .   
Hadrian didn't know where to look first . At first glance it mostly looked like any other rich home would look like but then he noticed not a single light switch , power out lit, or a spec of dust even at the very top of the ceiling.   
Before he could properly assess the room Riddle was already heading into another and Hadrian had to jog to keep up. 

All thoughts of the foyer left his mind when he walked into the next room behind the professor. The library was breathtaking. He had never seen so many books in one place before. The shelves went so high he could barely see the top which really shouldn't be possible but he was in a magical orphanage.   
"Sir do we get to use the library? If we do are we restricted to only using a few books ?" 

"The library is a collection of books donated by many pureblood families for the use of the children in the orphanage. We do not restrict your use but warn you that not all books are safe for children to use the contents or sometimes even the books themselves can be very dangerous . Those books are on the higher shelves do not search to high until you can properly protect yourself. " 

"And if I do search to high and get injured? Hadrian ask looking at the high shelf with interest. 

"I believe in natural consequences . If you get injured you will either find a way to cure yourself, find a way to convince someone else to cure you , or die . Riddle stated flatly.   
Hadrian gulped peeling his eyes away from the high shelfs. 

The professor stopped in the middle of the library and turned to face him looking him straight in the eye.   
"Mr. Cross from the moment I saw you I could tell you where special. I could feel your power and I was very impressed. I know you will work very hard and not just do the magical world proud but you will make me proud also. "   
Then he strolled right out of the library not once looking back at Hadrian. 

At first Hadrian preened at the professor's words he new he was special but as the minutes ticked by and the words repeated over and over in his mind he felt there was something off about them. He wondered if that little speech wasn't said to every new orphan.   
Mr. Riddle had the right expression and really looked like he cared but when he compared speech Riddle to the Mr. Riddle who zapped him in the orphanage you would think it was two different people. 

 

"

 

"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The quick clicking of shoes hitting the wooden floor roused him from his thoughts.   
A plain girl in her late teens entered the library wearing a black robe with short sleeves that hung open showing what looked like a school uniform underneath. A grey pin skirt and a button down white shirt. Her hair was up in a tight bun. she was holding a clip board and a feather. 

"Mr. Cross I presume " she asked giving a slight curtsy   
"Yes you can call me Hadrian and you are Clearwater?" Giving his most charming smile and extendied his hand.

"Yes I am Penny Clearwater " she grimaced at his hand making no indication she planned to shake it.  
"Witches do not shake hands Mr Cross and we do not call wizards by their given name until we have a closer relationship and have been given leave to do so. Since I am acting in a position of authority it is appropriate to remain on a last name basis at this time.   
The proper response would have been to give me a slight bow or a nod. A slight bow because as your student resident advisor I rank higher than you but since my blood and power status ranking are low a nod would also be excepted. "   
Hadrian bowed to show he understood "please forgive me Miss Clearwater for any offense I might have caused."   
"You are forgiven Mr. Cross. There is a lot to learn and you are expected to make mistakes in the beginning. You are very lucky having a chance to learn most of this before entering Hogwarts. Most of us muggleborns do not realize we are being offensive until we have already made a number of enemies " she said with a slight frown  
"You mentioned blood status and power ranking could you explain them to me." Deciding not to tell her he was pretty sure he was not a muggleborn hoping she would give him more information if she thought they had something in common. 

"A muggleborn is someone who is born from two muggles. Some people mostly light wizards who don't believe in the old ways call us first generation witches and wizards and do not seem to hold any prejudice against us.   
Then there are wizards like Professor Riddle who call us New wizards because we represent New blood. These people feel we are needed but only sparingly. Since we cannot bring any family magic or abilities into a marriage a strong wizard would only weaken his blood line by introducing new blood. But some of the older purer wizarding families have become magically weak and mentally imbalanced. Studies have shown that introducing just one New wizard to the blood line refreshes that families magic and reverses all signs of inbreeding for at least 5 generations.   
The third type of wizard classifies us as Mudbloods. They feel our blood is a taint and will dirty their family. They also feel we somehow stole our magic and cause squibs to be born. A squib is a nonmagical born to two magical parents. Since most of these type of families grow weaker and weaker from inbreeding they have started producing more and more squibs and their hate for us continues to grow." 

Before he could ask a hundred questions like what is family magic ? And how do you know if you are a muggleborn? Clearwater continued   
"The power levels are ranked from zero to ten . Zero is a muggle completely magicless. A one is a squib since they have a magical core it is just empty. Then magic potential is ranked from 2 up using a ritual that assess the size of the magical spell a person's core can produce.  
It is quite tricky and some people do not believe a accurate reading of one's magical potential. Since most basic spells only require no more than a size 3 core some feel a person with a fast refilling magical core is more important than someone who is able to produce say a corporal patronous which needs at least a 6 ranking core if that person then cannot use magic for as long as a day because they have a slow refill time. " 

"But I am getting ahead of myself most of this will be explained in your classes and school books. Today I will be helping you get your supplies, showing you around and explaining the rules of the orphanage."   
Walking toward a lower shelf in the library Penny began pulling out books and piling them onto Hadrian's hands "etiquette of the well bred wizard" "Magic who is she? " "The book of simple spells" "honoring magic - rituals and celebrations " and "Hogwarts a history "   
"These should give you something to start with. You will receive more books when you start classes on September 1st. They start the preHogwarts classes on the same day as Hogwarts. Until then they expect you to read as much as possible.   
"Mr. Crouch is in charge of the preHogwarts orphans and will teach you wizard culture and rituals throughout the year. " I will warn you that he is not happy about this position. it's rumored that he was given it as punishment. If you stick to your studies and read the books this should not cause you much of a problem . " she said with a serious expression 

Hadrian struggled not to tip over each book must have weighed 10 kg a piece. "Is there a place I can put my books? " 

"Oh yes sorry about that. "Borus " she called   
Pop a creature wearing nothing but a white pillow case appeared . "Yes misses "   
"Borus this is our new orphan Hadrian Cross put a trunk and these books in the boys prehogwarts dorm room. We will be heading down to get his uniforms and supplies meet us down stairs to collect them in 30 minutes. "   
"Yes misses " then he snapped his fingers and with a pop both him and the books where gone.   
"What was that ?" Hadrian exclaimed   
"That was a house elf. They are servants of wizards. They are bound by magic to do what their master orders and in return they use their masters magic to survive. Only a core of 5 and above can own one because of the drain on the wizards magic. But places like Hogwarts and here have enough ambient magic that they only need the smallest amount of their masters magic to maintain the bond this allows both places the ability to have many house elfs"   
"So it's like having a slave?" Hadrian quite liked the idea of this.   
"No not like a slave your muggle is showing . It is a give and take relationship without wizards house elfs would not exist. They have no free will or the ability to make their own decisions without guidelines. They do not wish for freedom because what you consider free would kill them."   
The muggle statement burned but he did appreciate being corrected now instead of later in front of his peers. Clearwater did say she was a low ranking witch and since Hadrian knew he would be high ranking he did not feel the same level of embarrassment that he would have felt in front of Riddle.   
They finally left the library and headed towards the back of the house.   
"On this floor there is the library, the kitchens, dinning room, and the prehogwarts and Hogwarts class rooms. There are other rooms such as professor Riddle's office but they do not concern you and you will not be able to enter them even if you tried."   
"The kitchen is ran by the house elfs if you want a snack just knock on the door and tell them what you want. They are allowed to tell you no. You are not their master so any ill treatment of them will be immediately told to either Mr. Crouch or Professor Riddle and you will be punished."

""Breakfast starts at 7am and ends at 8 lunch at 12pm and dinner at 5:30pm . You should be on time dressed accordingly and always use proper etiquette throughout the meal. This includes no yelling, talking loudly, or chewing with your mouth open, using the correct silverware , maintaining proper dinner conversations and most of all thanking magic before and after your meal this will be shown to you today at lunch." 

We will be heading down stairs where all the supplies are kept including your toiletries and the rest of your school supplies like parchment and quills. Down stairs also has the laundry area where the house elfs clean all the clothes and the fitting room this is where you will be measured and given your uniform. On the other side of the basement is the potion labs you will be learning some potions in the next year but are forbidden to enter the labs without the direct permission of a teacher. If caught doing so the punishment will be harsh because you will not be just putting yourself in danger but everyone in the orphanage as well. " 

They finally came to a stop in a room with rolls and rolls of fabric. In the middle there was a raised step and beside it was another house elf with a white pillow case.   
"Mimpy this Hadrian Cross he is here for his starter pack. He will be starting prehogwarts in September. Hadrian I will go and collect the rest of your supplies while you get measured. "   
Then she left leaving Hadrian in silence for the first time since she entered the library. 

"Undress and step on the stool sirs" the little elf said in a matter of fact voice

"Undress? " Hadrian asked  
"Yes sirs everything but your underwear sirs " the elf repeated waiting patiently for Hadrian to comply.  
No mater how mature Hadrian considered himself he could not stop the blush that spread across his cheeks as he removed his clothing and stood in front of the elf.   
The elf clicked her fingers and a measuring tape began to fly all around him wrapping itself around everything it could such as his waiste, thighs and weirdly his ears.   
In no time at all the the elf clicked her fingers again and the measuring tape disappeared and a piece of paper popped into Mimpy's hands.   
"One minute sirs " and she ran off into a door that looked to small for anyone other than a house elf .   
Not even a minute later a couple piles of clothing appeared in front of him .   
Hadrian began to dress as quickly as he could not wanting to get caught in his underwear by the older girl. The uniform included plain grey slacks with a long sleeve button down white shirt. Nothing spectacular but to him they were great and way more than he ever had before. They were brand new and fit him to a tee. The robe was black like Penny's but unlike hers it had long sleeves. He was wondering how hot it was going to be since it was still summer but as soon as he was dressed he was shocked to discover that it was cooler than it was when he was standing in just his underwear. "I love magic" he whispered while staring in the mirror at his reflection. 

He looked completely different than he did just that morning. Nobody who saw him now would guess he was a poor orphan. His green eyes seemed to shine brighter than ever before . His high cheek bones and sharp features would make anyone think he was a pureblood. The only thing taking away from his pristine appearance was his unruly pitch black hair and the lighting bolt scar on his forehead. 

Pop "Borus will send these to your trunk young sirs " a click of his fingers and the pile of new clothing disappeared.   
"The misses said to meet her in the dinning room for lunch when sirs is all done" Borus said before he popped out of the room.   
Hadrian looked at himself in the mirror once again and after looking around to make sure he was alone he allowed himself to smile. Life was looking a lot better for Hadrian Cross. 

There was a low buzz coming from behind the wooden door he was standing in front of. The necklace was giving a small hum of what he now assumed was magic.   
Entering the room quietly gave him a minute to look around before he was noticed. The room was huge even bigger than one would expect possible in such a house. Maybe if it was the only room on this floor but it shared the floor with many other big rooms.   
There were 15 large round tables that sat at least 10 people. In the very front of the room there was a dais with a long table and 8 chairs it was decorated much more eloquently than any other tables in the hall.   
This was probably where Riddle and that Crouch guy sat Hadrian thought.   
Everyone for the most part was dressed similar . The differences being some wearing short or long sleeves and all the females seemed to be in skirts.   
Mostly they seemed to be sitting in their age groups with the exception of a few very young children sitting with random older teenagers and 3 or 4 adults here and there that were taking their meals with students instead of eating at the head table. 

Penny was sitting with five other teenager girls who were all staring star eyed at a man who seemed to be telling a animatedly story. He was easily talking much louder than anyone else in the hall.   
He continued scanning the room looking for other students who where around his age when a loud barking laugh once again drew his eyes back to the boisterous man.   
The quick turn caught the man's attention and Hadrian end up staring directly into the his grey eyes. A look of recognition or surprise maybe even confusion flashed through the mans eyes . Hadrian couldn't be sure because of the distance but it was quickly gone and replaced with a obvious look of mischief.   
"Ahhh my dear miss Clearwater it looks like your charge has come to join us." He spoke loud enough that the whole hall stopped eating and as one turned to look where the man was pointing.   
If Hadrian was any other 10 year old boy he would have turned bright red in embarrassment but he wasn't any other boy he would not let some uncuff man make him look weak in front of his peers.   
keeping his shoulders back head raised high and a polite smile on his face he walked nonchalantly towards Clearwater and the man.   
" oh Hadrian I'm sorry I did not see you there" Penny said quickly standing up preparing to come around the table towards him. 

A little surprised by her flustered appearance and whatever happened to "we do not say a wizards given name Mr. Cross . " With a smerk he replied " No problem at all Penny I just now arrived. " stressing the name Penny to make sure that she knew he did not say it on accident.   
The response could not have been better her face instantly turned tomato red.   
"No need to get up my dear " the man gave her a wink " there is a empty chair right here" he patted the chair and looked at Hadrian .   
Sitting in the offered chair Hadrian noticed there was a menu sitting on top of a empty plate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I need to add a warning because of this chapter. Penny is 16 to 17 years old but no actual description will be made. If anyone thinks I should I will add it.

Chapter 8 

Sirius barked a laugh all the while keeping an eye on his prey. Penny Clearwater wasn't the most fit bird but pretty had grown boring a long time ago. What he liked was the chase the harder to get the better. Penny was a rule follower she did everything by the book to get in her knickers for a quick tumble would take some work but Sirious was loving every second. 

A quick movement caught his eye when he turned to see who it it was his heart stopped for a second. A little boy with Jamie's hair not the same color but Jamie's wild Potter unmanageable locks stood stoically staring back at him with Lilly's eyes.  
"Harry "he breathed  
Looking closer he noticed the sharp features and high cheek bones neither matching the little round cherub face he remembered foundly. OK not Harry he thought and his heart began to beat again.  
This most be the boy Penny was talking about earlier. He quickly came up with away to have a closer inspection of the boy and more time to untwist Clearwater's bloomers.  
"Ahhh my dear Miss Clearwater it looks like your charge has come to join us." He said loudly.  
The boy didn't even flinch just casually walked towards him wearing a perfect pureblood smile. If this boy was a muggleborn he'd kiss Snivellus.  
" oh Hadrian I'm sorry I did not see you there" Penny said quickly standing up preparing to come around the table towards him. 

Sirious had to work not to laugh his prim and prissy Penny was more disheveled than he ever seen her. Oh he bet she was going to be a wild one in bed the quite ones always were. 

With a smerk that screamed Slytherin the boy replied " No problem at all Penny I just now arrived. "  
Sirious was sure the boy was picking on Penny's use of his first name which was confirmed when she turned a unattractive shade of red .  
This helped prove a theory Sirious has had for a long time Slytherin's were born not raised because it was quite obvious what house this orphaned boy who had been raised by muggles belonged.

"No need to get up my dear " Sirious said giving the girl a wink. He patted the chair beside him for the young boy to sit all the while trying his best to remain in this reality.  
It's not Harry , it's not Harry he said over and over in his mind.  
He lived closely to the edge on his best days but the boys hair and eyes had him only holding on by a thread.  
Taking his wand he tapped the boys plate "fish and chips"  
You'll like this pup . No need to go full wizard on your first meal. 

The boys eyes widened slightly in surprise when the food suddenly appeared on his plate . For someone who was just introduced to magic he was doing extraordinary well most walked around with wide dazed eyes and a slack mouth for at least a week. 

"So this is a muggle dish ?" He asked Sirius with a frown that seemed to contradict the obvious hunger in his eyes.  
Thank Merlin he was born a Griffindor not once has he had a internal debate on wither eating a certain food would benifit or hinder his social standing but since he was raised by them he knew what the boy was thinking.  
Keeping a straight face "If you'd prefer I could alway order you manticore stones they are 100% wizard "  
The table went completely quite as they all held there breath waiting for the new comers answer.  
He barely missed a beat before answering "No this will do fine thank you."  
Sirius sighed in disappointment but knew the gig was up as soon as everyone grew quite this one was way to smart for these amateurs.  
James, lilly, Harry , James.  
The boy still sat there not touching his plate slowly looking around the room. After a couple minutes it he seemed to give up on whatever he was looking for. "You said something earlier about thanking magic before and after my meal?" He said to Penny a bit sharp showing his displeasure at having to ask. 

Again bright red Penny quickly turned her eyes from Sirius taking a visual breath to pull herself together " thank you for the reminder Mr. Cross. At every meal we thank magic by first giving her 1/4 of our meal. Picking the best most wanted parts and placing them on the offering plate." She pointed to a small golden plate to the left above his lunch plate.  
Say as you place the food "Salve, Magia mater!, Accipe hoc sacrificium factum meo artificio de tua auxilia beata." It translates to Greetings, Mother Magic!, Accept this offering, made by my own handiwork with your blessed help.  
Don't worry I will repeat it with you this time and others will help until you have it memorized. "  
A look of disdain flashed across his face "No need I'm sure I'll be able to do it on my own."  
Then he methodically separated 1/4 of his meal repeating the Latin prey with complete accuracy while placing it on his offering plate.  
"Whoa are you sure he's a muggleborn Penny? He sounded just like the pureblood snobs at school." Said a frumpy blonde girl who was sitting a few seats awaay from Penny  
"You don't say Miss Brackett " Sirius said in his best pureblood voice.  
The color quickly drained from her face "I'm sorry professor, I didn't mean you or ah your family. "  
Sirius laughed loudly " I'm sure, snobby was a very nice description of most of the purebloods my family included . There are alot worse words I would use to describe them." He said with a wink to let her know he wasn't offended in the least. 

"Well of course there is a chance he is a halfblood but the statistics show that 95% of magical children found outside of the wizarding community are Newbloods. So the chances are slim and it's not like being a halfblood would make him do that." Penny said pointing to Hadrian's offering plate. 

The boy began to eat his meal without giving any acknowledgement to their shock or questions.  
"Penny's right blood has nothing to do with it that was all brains there " Sirius said finally giving in and rubbing James's no the boys head. " Not James not James he repeated over and over to himself. 

The boy stiffened he made no move to pull away but the taste of his magic screamed back off.  
"sorry about that pup I couldn't resist your hair was asking for it." Sirius smiled and began to remove his hand when it brushed the boys bangs Sirious lost his breath . He was frozen in shock , James , Lily, Harry, scar,black.

" my hair asked to be attacked? " Hadrian asked looking up at him with a ineffective smirk since his magic was still screaming discomfort.  
This snapped Sirious back to the present he removed his hand "Yes it did" he confirmed laughing loudly covering his disquiet and confusion. 

"I don't know about statistics Penny but I'd put money on him being at least a halfblood" Brackett said bringing the conversation back to Hadrian's blood status.  
"Don't give him false hope Clair it really isn't probable. " Penny said chidingly 

"I'm going to have to agree with Clairabell "Sirius said seriously " I would be shocked if he ends up a muggleborn "  
"What makes you so sure sir" the boy asked witha a honest look of intrest Sirious was sure it his was his first real expression since they met.

"Penny how many scars do you have? "  
"None " she responded  
"You never cut yourself or had any bad injuries? "  
"Well yes , I once fell and needed 12 stitches on my knee."  
"Ah yes I heard about those stitches that's where the muggles take a needle and string and sew you up ." He said with a look of disbelief. He could remember the first time Lily told him about it . He refused to believe her until she took him to a library and showed him pictures out of one of those muggle medical books. Lilly, James, Harry, Scar, scar.

"And do stitches normally scar? " he asked her.  
"Yes , they do" she said slowly "but a couple weeks after I got them they and the injury just disappeared. "  
A couple teenagers around the table nodded along in agreement.  
"Does anyone have a scar?" Sirius asked looking at each teenager at the table. 

They were all quite and obviously thinking but one by one they each shook there head confirming they did not have one.

"And that right there is why I'm guessing he isn't muggleborn. Magical's do not scar from physical means. Even if you lost a limb after a month or so it would just look like you were born without one. The skin would heel perfectly.  
To scar a wizard it takes magic and lots of it." 

"Well couldn't he have just accidentally came in contact with a wizard or been hit with a stray curse?" Asked one of the girls who was now staring at the boys scar intently. 

Ravenclaw's Sirius thought "Penny statistics " 

"Uhh I don't know any numbers but I'm guessing it's even less likely than him being a halfblood. Since a strong amount magic being preformed on or around a muggle habitat would alert the ministry and would have been investigated " she theorized looking at Sirius for approval.  
He hummed in agreement.  
That look was his absolute favorite. The thought of her on her knees looking up at him with that expression  
Sirius was slipping he could feel it. James, Lilly, Harry, knees, scar, cousin, naked, cissy, his thoughts just kept coming faster and faster getting more confusing. He could see Jame- Harry no the boy looking at him thoughtfully.  
"Well I best get going. It was very nice meeting you "he said to the boy "and I'll see you soon Miss Clearwater " he promised he then stood and quickly left the table.  
As soon as he was past the gate he apparated to grimmauld place .  
"Hello Sirius " Regulas greeted him in the hallway. 

"James, lilly, Harry , scar, knees, school, cissy , owl black black black." He responded 

Regulas nodded and continued on his way "I'll see you later Sirius " 

In his room he yelled "kreacher"  
Pop "what can kreacher do for mistresses horrible son"  
He breathed slowly just a couple more minutes and then he could let go.  
Kreacher send a note to Narcisa saying "there is a new child at the orphanage. She should be the one to do his medical exam not Snivellus . He is the one with the scar, scar, scar , James , Lilly, harry, knees,. 

Is that all kreacher can do for masters unworthy brother.  
"Yes"  
Pop kreacher was gone .  
They are all gone gone gone gone


End file.
